Glamorous
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: *Story about performers from Bucket and Skinner's prom and OC's.* Sequel to Breaking The Rules. The tour has ended for Greyson, Cody, and Angela and it is back to their normal lives. But with a devious blonde girl set on revenge, a heart-wrenching love triangle, and a twist that could change everything normality is hard to find. I don't own Cody Simpson's or Greyson Chance's music!
1. Time Flies

**Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Breaking The Rules, which I reposted since Critics United had it taken down. However, now it's legal within all fanfiction guidelines and so is this story (See above). The only thing that sucks is now it looks like that story has like thirty reviews when it had over a hundred so :( But whatever…Anyway, I'd suggest you read Breaking The Rules before this one or else it will be confusing. Also the character Angela is based off of one of my readers. Enjoy!**

"Ouch, dad, careful!"

Angela Megel winced as her father struggled to unwrap the bandages lining her ribs as gently as he could, his startlingly blue eyes (that Angela wished more than anything she had inherited instead of her plain brown ones) cautious.

"I'm trying, baby," he mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip like he did when he was nervous. Angela and her father, William, were in the spacious kitchen of the Megel's mansion. The house was huge, thanks to William's job at being an executive record producer. He was rich, in his mid-thirties, and he was a single dad to Angela. All of that combined with his stunning blue eyes, suit jackets and button-up shirts, and the fact that he hadn't lost any of his hair proved to be helpful in making him the mega-famous celebrity he was.

Sunlight bathed Angela's pale skin, turning it a pretty goldish color. Her long, dark hair flowed in cascading waves down her back, glinting almost black in it. It washed over the kitchen, making everything look like it was from a fairytale. The rush of the ocean, only a few feet away from their house on the California Coastline could be heard without any ear strain, and filled the silence of the usually quiet house.

"There," William looked relieved as he successfully unwrapped the bandages from Angela's torso.

"Good job, dad," Angela sounded proud of her father, who wasn't exactly the most paternal of dads. But, he loved her unconditionally and tried his best to keep her safe and in a stable lifestyle, even though she was sort of famous. Which was a lot more than most fathers in Los Angeles did…

Even though he was a millionaire and Angela was an only child, she wasn't spoiled. In fact, up until just a few months ago hardly anybody knew Angela's name. But then she started to work for the record company, as a tour manager for Cody Simps*n and Greyson Cha*ce. One thing led to another, though, and before she knew it Angela was half of teen Hollywood's hottest couple. Cody was the other.

And they'd been hanging out since the summer time when the tour ended prematurely and they all returned home. After a brief visit to his hometown of Gold Coast, Australia, Cody returned to his home in the Hollywood Hills only three blocks from Angela's and visited nearly every day.

Her best friend Greyson, however, had needed a lot of recovery from the tour. After having his world being pulled out from underneath his feet, he needed a well-deserved vacation from all the fame and flew back to Edmond, his hometown in Oklahoma.

Angela missed him like crazy, but they Skyped at least once every day.

"Looks all healed," David studied the faint bruising around his daughter's hips, which was all that was left from the fatal car crash she had been in three months ago. "Is it sore?"

"Nope," Angela shook her head, glad to be out of all the wrappings. She marveled at her newly fixed ribs as a knock came at the door. William went to open it as Angela stared at herself in the mirror happily.

"Oh, hey," Mr. Megel said, and he stepped back to let the person at the door in.

"Cody!" Angela squealed as a tall, even taller than he had been on tour, blonde Australian boy walked in wearing a blue v neck and a smile.

"Hey Angel," Cody greeted her, but kept his distance. He was too shy to even put his arm around her when William was around, a gesture the latter greatly appreciated.

"Look, my ribs are better," Angela pulled her shirt up to show them off to Cody, who nodded.

"Maybe we should keep our shirts on when we're with our boyfriends," William reminded his daughter firmly. Angela rolled her eyes and Cody's cheeks turns a little pink. He turned to Cody with a smirk. "Sometimes Angela thinks she's Kim Kardashian."

Cody started to laugh, and Angela stuck a hand on her hip.

"Not that that's bad," Cody said quickly, catching sight of his girlfriend's face. "Kim Kardashian's cool, I've met her a few times, she's tweeted me a picture of her drinking orange soda when I was on the bottle for the Summer of Crush, and it was a nice gesture even though her shirt was sort of low and all the comments were from the angels saying how she should have more pride and how I'm fifteen and I don't need to be seeing that kind of stuff. I didn't mind though, I mean-not that I wanted to see her-Well, I-"

"Hey, maybe stop talking," Angela rescued her boyfriend from his babbling and he glance down at her with a sort of pained expression on his face.

"Sorry."

Mr. Megel started to laugh, and Angela glanced at the clock.

"We're going to be late, Codes," she said quickly, and she ran up the stairs to get her bag. She and Cody would be going to pick up Greyson from the airport, since he was coming to stay in Los Angeles for a few weeks with Angela.

"Got your permit yet, Cody?" Mr. Megel walked over to the counter and began to put the dishes that had been washed earlier by the housekeeper into their proper cabinets.

"I can't until January when I turn sixteen," he ruffled his golden locks. "And even then I still have to wait until I can drive with other people, so it'll be like another year until I can drive with Angela."

"Thank God for that," Mr. Megel teased Cody with a laugh.

"Hey," Cody looked kind of offended.

"Kid, I've seen you in the recording studio I'm scared to see you behind the wheel of a car," David laughed again, and Cody cracked a smile too, remembering some time or another.

"C'mon, let's go," Angela popped back in with her bag over her shoulder, her dark hair in a side braid and dressed in a basic black shirt with the sides cinched and a pair of skinny jeans over Converse.

"See you later Mr. Megel," Cody called to William as Angela pulled his hand, leading him out the door. Once secure inside the limo with tinted windows and the little door to the driver pulled taut so he couldn't see what they were doing, Angela turned to Cody with a pout.

"What'd I do?" he asked quickly, reaching out and pressing his thumb against her chin with concerned, crystal aqua hazel eyes.

"You didn't give me a kiss when you saw me this morning."

"Baby, your daddy was right there," Cody said with his accent thick like it got when he was laughing or emotional. This time was both.

"But it still made me sad," Angela stuck out her bottom lip and Cody chuckled a little.

"Well I could give you a kiss now," he suggested, and she nodded. Cody leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, but then decided he wanted another and leaned back in.

He pressed her back against the leathery interior of the limo seat and he held her face in between his big hands, which she found incredibly sexy. They continued to make out all the way until they got to the airport, half an hour later. Angela pulled away as the car stopped and reached into Cody's pocket for his phone.

"We weren't supposed to get to the airport until seven," she said, confused glancing down. "Oh! It is seven."

"No way," Cody peeked over her shoulder at the screen. "Huh. Short ride."

"Well," Angela giggled. "What is it they say?"

She racked her brains as she and Cody climbed out of the limo, then interlocked hands as they walked in to meet with Greyson. Cody grinned, filling in her sentence.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

**Note: Okay, so the thing is, I'm writing four other stories on here about Cody and Greyson, and starting a fifth so I may not update that frequently. I update the ones that get the most reviews first, so if you really want to read a certain one then you will review it and get people you know to review it so it's done faster! The power of my writing speed really is in your hands, chicas! So review, 143! **


	2. Cody Cake

They walked through the crowded airport, hands interlocked. Angela found herself grinning as she always was when Cody was touching her. He glanced down, shaking his blonde locks out of his eyes with a nearly identical smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked her, squeezing her hand tight.

"Because I'm happy," she said simply.

"Well me too," Cody found her lips again in another kiss, right there in the middle of the airport. Cody leaned back against the turnstile and pulled her close by her hips so she was pressed up against him.

"Excuse me, could you refrain from the PDA please? You're teaching my daughter bad morals."

"Oh, sorry," Angela pulled away with pink cheeks and turned around to see the person reprimanding her. When she did, her face broke out into a smile.

"Oh, very funny, Greyson!"

"I thought so," he smiled cheekily and held his arms open for his best friend. She fit herself in between them easily and felt his all too familiar heartbeat next to her ear, bringing her back to the countless hours with him she had spent this summer. She pulled away after a second.

"I think you got taller," he was now just a bit taller than she was, and during the summer they had been the same height.

"I did," he said sounding proud.

"Me too," Cody spoke up. Greyson grinned and they did a bro-hug, and Greyson sighed with a little laugh.

"Yeah, you did. How tall are you now?"

"You really wanna know? Five eleven."

Greyson half whined, and half laughed as he took a firmer grip on his suit case. He had to look up to talk to Cody, being only five seven.

"One day, bro, one day."

Angela laughed at the two people in the world who she cared about the absolute most and they started to walk out of the airport.

"I think we should go get dinner," Greyson spoke up.

"Of course you do," Angela nudged him playfully. "When aren't you hungry?"

"That's a good question," Greyson said thoughtfully as they all climbed into the car.

"So where to Grey?" Cody asked.

"Um, TGI Fridays," Greyson told the driver, who nodded and then put the window up so the kids were isolated in the backseat.

"So how was your flight?" Cody asked, taking Angela's hand in his and sitting back in the seat.

"Any more trouble with TSA?" Angela asked sympathetically. It was a known fact that Greyson hated TSA Agents more than anything else.

"Yeah, I lost another bullet," he rolled his eyes and pulled the empty chain from his neck. "They charged me thirty dollars to mail it back to Oklahoma, too."

"That sucks," Cody said. "Maybe you shouldn't wear Bite The Bullet on the plane anymore? That's like the sixth time it's happened."

"But it's my bullet necklace," Greyson said in a small voice. Angela giggled and reached out to shake his knee affectionately.

"Silly Greyson."

A while later (the ride seemed much longer to Cody, without his lips pressed against Angela's) they were at the restaurant. He climbed out of the car and helped Angela. Greyson looked up at Cody expectantly, who raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" Greyson said fighting a grin on his cherry lips. "Aren't you going to help me out of the car, Cody?"

Cody responded by chuckling as he slammed the door shut. Greyson pouted from inside the car and then let himself out catching up with Angela and Cody.

"So I think this gentleman thing of Cody's only works on pretty girls," Greyson slipped his arm through Angela's who giggled.

"I think so too. He's nicest to the pretty ones at the concerts."

"Am not," Cody defended himself indignantly.

"Yeah he is," Angela mumbled under her breath into Greyson's ear, who nodded in agreement.

"I know, I toured with him!"

Cody rolled his eyes as they stepped through TGI Friday's door and Angela's tickly ringing laugh was drown out by the sound of an old Katy Perry song blaring through the speakers.

"Table for three."

They were seated almost instantly, and Angela was fairly certain that it was because the pretty blonde waitress had a thing for Cody, by the way she was eying him.

"Right this way," she said with flirty eyes all but winking at Cody over the hostess's shoulder.

"Thanks," Angela said loudly, grabbing Cody's hand more securely and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. The waitress wrinkled her nose as she sat them down, purposely putting a second place setting at the seat next to the one Greyson chose. Angela placed her hand on her hip and slid the setting forward so she could sit next to Cody, causing the waitress to roll her eyes.

"Grow up," she hissed to Angela.

"Yeah, because I'm the one flirting with a clearly taken fifteen year old while I'm supposed to be at work," Angela replied coolly, and he waitress rolled her eyes as Angela sat, wrapping her arms snugly around Cody's waist protectively.

"Wow, Angel," Greyson said, sniffing like he was going to cry. "Way to sit with Cody instead of me."

"Claiming my territory," Angela giggled, finding Greyson's foot under the table and touching it with her own playfully. "Next time, Grey."  
"Wait I don't get it," Cody complained. "What just happened?"

"The waitress wanted a piece of Cody Cake for her birthday," Angela giggled. "And I blew the candles out before she could so now she's pissed and will probably spit in my food."

"Cody Cake," Greyson chuckled and Cody smiled understandingly.

"Oh, so she was flirting with me?"

"Yes, babe," Angela rolled her eyes playfully and reached up to kiss his cheek again.

"Let's make a rule called no kissing once Greyson gets his food so he doesn't accidently throw it back up, mkay?" Greyson said with a laugh.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining when you were sucking on my sister's face," Cody challenged raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

"She was the one who initiated all of that," Greyson held up his hands in an "I'm Innocent" way. He and Alli had dated the previous summer on their tour, but things ended very badly. They kept up a "friendship" but things were still awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well either way," Cody shrugged. The waitress came back a second later.

"Drinks?" she tapped her ringed hand on the part of the table closest to Cody, clearly an invite for him to reach out and take it.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew," Cody said, and she giggled before scrawling it down.

"Mountain Dew is my favorite we should totally get some one day," she actually did wink at Cody this time, and Angela sighed.

"Look, not to sound rude but this cake is mine. Get your own."

She snuggled into Cody and Greyson broke into laughter. He ordered a Coke and Angela said she'd pass, because if she didn't get anything the waitress couldn't spit and or poison anything she'd ingest…

A few moments later, a group of girls that looked a little younger than Angela came up and asked for Cody's and Greyson's autograph. They both smiled and signed them happily.

"Thanks," a particularly confident, chesty girl with dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes said as she slipped her phone back into her bra after snapping a picture of Cody. "So Cody, are you seeing anyone?"

"Um yeah," Cody smiled. "My girlfriend Angela Megel? We've been dating for like four months."

"Oh," she scanned Angela. "Is this her?"

"Yeah," Angela didn't buy it for a second. Obviously the girl had seen Cody's sweet tweets to her, seen her blog and YouTube channel links on his website, seen the videos they'd made together. "Obviously."

Cody gently squeezed Angela's leg under the table.

Affronted, the girl walked away and Cody looked at Angela with clearly admonishing eyes.

"That wasn't nice."

"Well she knew exactly who I was," Angela rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Still," Cody shook his head. "There's no need to be jealous, you know you're the only girl for me. I'm disappointed in you, Angela."

"Whatever," she wiggled away from him with a sigh. God, it was hard to date a pop star.

**Note: Did you like it? Haha how about the Cody Cake thing, amusing? Please review for a quick update! 143! **


	3. Does This Cast Make My Butt Look Big?

The rest of the meal was silent, and then they all piled back into the limo. Greyson cut the tension by recounting several funny stories of the messes he and his friends had gotten into while at a shopping center back in Oklahoma. Cody and Angela talked and laughed with him, but not with each other.

Eventually the ride ended and the tinted black limo pulled camouflage into Angela's equally black driveway.

"Well bye," Greyson turned to Cody with a grin. "See you soon."

"I'll walk you up," Cody mumbled stiffly, getting out as Angela tossed her hair and got out impatiently, letting Cody know she wasn't going to apologize any time soon.

He followed Greyson out the door through the darkness, the letting the moon's light cascading off of Angela's hair be his beacon. He got to the door nearly the same time as she, and paused.

"Look Angela," Cody said, reaching out to touch her cheek gently as Greyson let himself into the house with a knowing smile. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by sharing mine, but-"

"Cody," she sighed. "I don't want to do this tonight."

"Well if we don't then we'll have a million miscommunications and fight even more. So I just want to let you know that it's okay you're jealous, and I appreciate that you are because it shows how much you care about me. But you don't need to be, because I love you and only you. Alright?"

She nodded, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her pretty face. Cody caught her hand midair and did it for her, then stooped down a little to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow, Angel."

"Wait," Angela protested as he started to walk away, resigning her anger quickly. "Why not tomorrow?"

"I have press all day," he turned as he walked, descending backwards along the pathway. "But I'll text you?"

She nodded, not too upset because this meant time with Greyson.

"Love you, Codes."

"I love you too darling."

He climbed back into the car and she turned around with a faint smile. Even fighting with Cody wasn't bad anymore. She was so glad that they'd fixed their relationship since summer. Then, something like this would've meant three days straight of constant hurt and heartbreak.

Their relationship was indestructible.

Angela walked through the door to her house and saw her dad chatting animatedly with Greyson, who still had his bags in his hands.

"And then I was thinking you could come to a meeting with the head of the Boston district of Atlantic Records to discuss-"

"Dad," Angela giggled. "Give the kid a break, he just got here."

"He's anxious to get back to business, though, aren't you Greyson?" Mr. Megel replied cheerfully.

"Yes sir," Greyson said at once. David had always liked Greyson, and it was easy to tell why. While most people, Cody included, acted nervous and a little awkward with him since he was such a big shot producer, Greyson was completely comfortable. Cody had an excuse, since there wasn't a single teenage boy on the planet who didn't feel a little uncomfortable with his girlfriend's dad. And it wasn't everyday our girlfriend's dad turned out to be your boss, too.

"Well not tonight," Angela pulled on the fabric of Greyson's button-up v neck. "We're going to bed."

"Okay," Mr. Megel looked amused. "And does Greyson get a say in this matter?"

"Never," Greyson chuckled in response.

"Fine," Angela shrugged, feeling the fabric of his shirt slip through her fingers as she let him go. "You and my dad can talk about business, and I'll be upstairs with the fresh batch of red velvet and strawberry cupcakes I baked this morning in my comfy pajamas watching the season premiere of Glee."

"Unfair," Greyson groaned. "My favorite snack and one of my favorite shows? You can't!"

"You could've joined me," Angela sang, off-key as usual as she climbed up the stairs. Greyson turned helplessly to David, who chuckled.

"Enjoy the cupcakes," he said with a grin.

"Thanks!"  
Greyson started up the stairs, and Mr. Megel called after him.

"Spoiler alert! Kurt goes to New York after all."

"I already knew that," Greyson shouted as he tromped p the stairs behind Angela. He started to laugh as he dumped his luggage in the spare bedroom and got into his pajamas. He headed to Angela's room where she was kneeling on the soft stool in front of her mirror, carefully taking her makeup off.

"Your dad watches Glee, Ang."

She groaned.

"Yeah, I know. He claims it's to keep up with the distribution of his songs, but I think it's because he has a secret crush on Jane Lynch."

Greyson laughed, plopping himself down on Angela's bed, putting his hands under his chin.

"Doesn't he know her personally?"  
"They met at a couple award shows," Angela shrugged. Greyson laughed even harder.

"How weird would it be if Jane Lynch becomes your new step mommy?"

Angela smacked him over the head with her fluffy purple pillow.

"Don't even joke about that, Cha*ce."

Greyson laughed.

"Okay, okay…Hit play and break out the cupcakes!"  
Angela giggled as she disappeared for a moment and then came with a tray of red cupcakes with white frosting along with two glasses and a carton of milk. She handed the entire tray to Greyson, along with the carton of milk and he perked up.

"You are the greatest person in existence, Angela Megel."

"I know," she said, perching herself at the edge of the bed and waving the remote. "Ya ready, Grey Grey?"

"Wait a sec," Greyson wiggled into a comfortable position, making room for Angela to lie down next to him. She stretched herself out and grabbed her laptop, powering it on as Greyson hit play.

Glee started, and Angela glanced up occasionally as she worked on answering fan mail and working on her website.

"Wow, Heather Morris lost a lot of weight."

"Mhm," Greyson bit into a cupcake then offered it to Angela, who took it.

"So did Lea Michelle," Greyson said, his mouth full. "She's like a stick."

"A very pretty stick," Angela giggled as she surfed some more comments. She frowned and glanced down guiltily at her cupcake as she found the comments from the video she had posted yesterday, announcing her cast would be off soon.

**SimpsonizerEnchancerLuvv102: Wow Angela gain weight much? lol**

** AlyssaHeartsGreyson: Oh she got kinda chubby!**

** Lovatic999: Maybe someone should spend more time at the gym than with her boyfriend XD**

** JacobxBella4ever: Fatty!**

** Jess98: lololololol what a joke**

** PrincessDivaGlitterGirl: Ewww nobody likes you fatso go dieeeee!**

** TheNewGirl: Can't believe that's William Megel's kid. The apple has fallen faaar from the tree!**

** OnceUponATime: Don't feel bad Angela there's always lipo! **

** CodysGrl143: Guys seriously don't be mean. She's just embracing her inner whale. Cody loves sea animals, remember?**

Angela felt tears of betrayal and pain in her eyes as she slammed the laptop shut and put the cupcake back on Greyson's tray. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Since being put in a torso cast, she hadn't been able to have much mobility and of course she'd gained weight. But the doctor's assured her that it was water weight and would come right off once the cast was off.

But seriously, how long would that take? Angela was a moderate sized girl, Greyson's height and up until she'd been put in the cast pretty much his size but wider around the hips and chest being a girl. She easily fit into his clothes before she'd gotten into the accident.

Of course they'd been the fair share of weight comments, but even people like the Jenner girls got made fun of for that sort of thing by haters. Angela hadn't been any different from them. Now, she wasn't so sure…

"What's wrong?" Greyson paused Glee and glanced at Angela with concerned eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You look like you're going to cry, and it's not even sad yet," Greyson sat up and offered her the tray. "Cupcake?"

"No, definitely not," Angela's voice shook as she looked down at the little tummy she'd developed since being in a cast. "Greyson, do you think I'm fat?"

"No, no way," Greyson shook his head quickly, his hair moving all around him. "Why? Do you think I'm fat for eating all these cupcakes? I'll have you know, I have a very nice figure."

Greyson struck a pose and Angela started to giggle. He always knew the right thing to say.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked, smug that she had laughed.

"These comments," Angela flipped her laptop up and pointed and Greyson read them with a frown increasing more and more the further he got along. Then he shut Angela's laptop firmly.

"Hey," she protested. "I have more work tonight."

"No, you're done," Greyson said firmly. But then he softened, and reached out to touch the underside of Angela's chin gently with a forefinger. "They're just haters, love. And you know what they say about haters."

"What?" Angela asked, wiggling into him. He put his arms around her and settled against the pillows, his fingers itching towards the remote.

"Hater's gonna hate."

Angela giggled.

"Waiters gonna wait."

Greyson grinned.

"Potatoes gonna potate."

She laughed out loud.

"Alligators gonna aligate."

Greyson chuckled and leaned over to brush a quick kiss along her forehead.

"That's my girl."

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update I've been sick and a lot of stuff's been going on, and this story isn't very popular. If you love Greyson or Cody I have a series of oneshots about each of them, so go chek those out if you haven't! I should update again Thursday, hopefully! Review, 143! **


	4. The Envelope

Angela turned over as she woke up. She kept her eyes closed as she curled closer into her warm blankets. She'd had the most awful dream that she had gotten hit by a bus and got fat…But when she opened her eyes, she'd be nice and safe on the tour bus, ready to tackle another day.

She opened her eyes and was met with Greyson's sleeping face right next to hers. She jumped a little bit and shrank back, realizing with a jolt that she was in her own room. Right. She and Greyson had fallen asleep in here last night watching Ellen. She really was chubby. It wasn't a dream at all.

Angela stood up out of bed and glowered as she glanced at herself in the mirror, but then she did a double take. She was pretty much back to normal, the way she was before the cast even came on. She glanced at the clock and saw that it had been twenty four hours since the cast was taken off, and yesterday she had been pretty active…

Huh. The doctors were right. Her mouth curled into a grin as she grabbed clothes out of her closet to dress in. She started to pull off her shirt, but then she caught sight of Greyson's sleeping face and felt a little weird. Just as a precaution, she walked over and covered his face with a blanket and then she walked back to her closet.

It was just as she was finishing pulling on a silver shiny close fitting top and a pair of skinny jeans, glad to have her body back, that Greyson stirred underneath the blankets. he pushed them off his face and sat up, looking disoriented.

"Oh, hey," he said sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Grey. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," he stretched and then stood up. "How about you? And Glee induced nightmares?"

"Tons."

Greyson laughed, but then paused as though thinking intently.

"I'm hungry," he decided.

"Of course you are," Angela giggled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Mkay."

Greyson watched as she finished her makeup and then stood up to go downstairs.

"Wow, are you really going to make me some?"

She nodded, looking confused.

"Course I am, why?"

"Nothing, I'm not complaining," he said hastily. Then he grinned. "I could get used to this. I think I'll come live with you, An."

She giggled.

"Oh, I'm not doing it for nothing. It entails something."

"What?"

"You have to be my slave for life, of course."

"Those better be some good pancakes, then. Done deal."

Angela laughed as she left her room, and Greyson walked into the spare one to get dressed. Unsure of their plans for the day, he dressed conventionally in a pair of jeans and his favorite David Bowie shirt with a pair of his multicolored socks.

He started down the stairs as the sound of Angela mixing pancake batter sounded. He hummed as he caught sight of the rainy day outside, perfecting for writing a love song. The air in the house was sweet, and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"And baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me paparazzi," Greyson's humming turned to singing as he walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve the private performance?" Angela giggled as she mixed the batter and slapped a spoonful onto a sizzling pan and it hissed.

"I'm just really happy to be here," he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you came."

"The universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came," Greyson sang some more and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Uh-oh, here we go again."

It was a well-known fact that Greyson sang when he was happy- a lot.

"Here we go go go again! Whoa, here we g-"

Angela shoved a piece of bacon she was taking off the pan into his mouth to silence him.

"Ow, hot!"

She watched as he ate it anyway, and giggled.

"I love having you here everything is so much more fun."

"Right, star entertainer here," Greyson chuckled. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want. Shopping or to a movie or-"

"Shopping," he cut in. "We can go to the shoe store and the record store and then out to lunch and then after we'll go to all the stores you want and I'll complain but make you laugh."

"I dunno, Cody might be upset if we go look for shoes without him."

"He can come, obviously."

"He's recording all day…"

"Oh," Greyson looked disappointed. "Well text him and let him know. See if he can get out for lunch or something."

"Kay," Angela grabbed her phone off the counter and Greyson shut the finished pancakes off, and then put them on a plate. The door bell rang.

"You'll get it," Greyson said through a mouthful of pancake, and Angela laughed.

"Course I will. If you do someone will call my dad and tell them our fridge is being robbed by a pancake loving robber."

She walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Hel-"

Nobody was there, but there was an envelope sitting on the stoop. Angela reached down and picked it up and saw it was labeled with her name by unfamiliar neat, slanted writing. She looked out into the rain but saw nobody there, and the driveway was empty. Frowning, she closed it just as a rumble of thunder sounded and she went back to the dining room where Greyson was sitting alone and looking down into the plate of pancakes like he was in love.

"Who was it?" he didn't even look up.

"I don't know," Angela frowned. "All that was there was this envelope."

"Oh, weird."

She sat down beside him and pulled open the envelope.

"Whadositsay?"

"Huh?"

Greyson swallowed.

"What does it say?"

Angela was silent as she read, and Greyson studied her face. her brows creased more and more as she found her way to the bottom of the page and then she opened her mouth.

"Oh my God."

"What is it?" Greyson peered over her shoulder.

"It's-I-How could-"

He sighed and took the envelope from her hands, which had started to shake. He read aloud.

"Angela Megel. Leave Greyson and Cody alone if you know what's good for you. I'll be watching you."

Greyson flipped the page and bit his bottom lip as he flipped through the pictures that had been in the envelope.

"Oh…My…God." Angela repeated as she looked at them too.

The first was of only last night, taken through the dark bushes outside her house. It depicted Greyson slipping in through the door, Angela with her arms crossed and Cody looking hopeful for her forgiveness.

Someone else had been there last night.

The next one was taken in the parking lot of TGI Friday's in the setting sun from behind a row of parked cars. It showed Angela laughing aloud as Cody closed the limo door on Greyson.

There was one of Angela hugging Greyson at the airport, taken in the shadows of one family's giant suitcases.

Of her and Cody walking out of her house, taken from out back near the pool.

Through the window of her own house, Mr. Megel and Cody talking as Angela and Cody held hands.

Angela felt herself go cold. She looked at Greyson with wide, terrified eyes. he looked just as scared.

"Angela, I think you're being stalked," he said in a scratchy whisper.

"What if they're watching us right now?"

She glanced again at the viewpoints of the pictures. Bushes, shadows, through her very own window for God's sake. Someone was very close, and very silent, and very, very dangerous.

Another crack of lightning sounded and Angela jumped. Greyson pulled her into his arms, mostly to comfort her but also to comfort himself. They were both silent as another angry whip of lightning lit up through the window and thunder shook the house.

The front door opened and then closed.

Angela tensed up in Greyson's arms and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Who is that?" he asked in a whisper. "Your dad?"

"My dad left for work three hours ago," Angela hissed back. The footsteps moved closer to the living room, and Angela screamed.

**Note: Sorry for the late update but my schedule was all screwed up because of something that wasn't my fault. Review for a quick update! 143! **


	5. Bella Swan

Angela tensed up in Greyson's arms and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Who is that?" he asked in a whisper. "Your dad?"

"My dad left for work three hours ago," Angela hissed back. The footsteps moved closer to the living room, and Angela screamed.

Greyson clamped a hand around Angela's mouth and slid out of his chair, locking her still against his chest. He shrank backwards into the crevice between a huge, expensive statue and a potted plant that graced one corner of the huge, fancy dining room.

He held her between his knees, poking his head out from behind one of the plant's leaves. His eyes met a familiar face.

"Is this something we need to talk about?"

Angela relaxed instantly before she even consciously realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, it's just Cody," Greyson's chest expanded and dropped with relief.

"Sorry to disappoint," Cody said with a funny look on his face as he studied Greyson and Angela locked in each other's arms in the corner.

"What's going on here?" he asked. He wasn't accusing, he just sounded curious.

"We thought you were a murderer," Greyson straightened up and then helped Angela to her feet. "Cody, you won't believe what just happened."

"What?" he asked as Angela silently linked her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist, taking in the fear in her eyes. "Baby, what's happening?"

"Well," Angela fought to keep her voice calm. "There was this knock on the door and so I went to see who it was. Nobody was there except for this envelope, and inside was…"

"Was what?" he asked, sounding impatient. "I don't understand, Angela, why are you-oh…Wow."

His voice faltered as he read the note that Greyson shoved into his hands, and then he glanced at the pictures. His face went pale.

"Holy sh*t. Angela, call the police."

"No," she shook her head quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because if the police get involved then so will the press and I don't want to deal with anymore drama," Angela explained. "I have enough negative attention right now, I don't need everybody to know that I freaked out because of a stupid letter."

They were all silent, and then Greyson spoke up.

"She's right. It's probably just an obsessed fan or something, the problem will go away on its own. Stuff like this usually does."

"No," Cody shook his head speaking only to Greyson. "I want the police involved, I can't let her life be risked like this."

"Okay, bro, don't be too dramatic," Greyson said. "Nobody's going to hurt Angela. Nobody can get in the house, William has every security system under the sun. And after eight o' clock, the ones in the yard go on so whoever it is won't be here at night. Besides, she won't be alone."

"Well what if someone goes after her in public?"

"Who can? She's never alone, there's always paparazzi tailing her."

It was a mark of how dire the situation was that Greyson spoke of the paparazzi in a grateful tone.

"Guys, I'm not Bella Swan," Angela spoke up from in Cody's arms irritably.

"Huh?"

"Whose Bella Swan?"

Both boys were confused, not understanding the Twilight reference even though Angela had forced them both to see Breaking Dawn: Part One.

"The girl from Twilight? I'm not just going to sit around and listen to you talk about me like I'm a helpless little girl. I can take care of myself."

Angela broke free from Cody's arms, and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Angela, babe, nobody's saying-"

"But you are," she looked upset. "I know you're just being nice and everything but I'm not defenseless. I know what to do if I'm ever like, grabbed or anything."

"Either way, we don't want to take chances," Cody took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know what Cody's saying," Greyson nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. "We're not trying to degrade you, but we just want to make sure you're safe, okay?"

"Why don't you think I can handle myself?" she demanded.

"You don't need to be difficult this time," Cody sounded more than a little impatient.

"I'm not being difficult, you're being rude!"  
"How?" he asked, sounding desperate. "I want you to be safe!"

"Man you two are fun to spend time with," Greyson mumbled under his breath as Cody continued.

"Do you know how lost I would be without you, Angela? Or what about Greyson? Your father? Do you have any idea how many people care about you? And for you to be stupid about things that are as serious as this isn't only hurting you, it's hurting all of us. You don't want that, do you?"

"You're right," Angela mumbled under her breath.

"I know," he said gently, and he pulled her closer. "But I get what you mean, we won't call the police. Can you promise me you'll be extra careful from now on, though?"

"I promise," she grumbled, feeling very Bella-ish.

"That's my girl."

"Weren't you supposed to be at the recording studio?" she asked as he leaned forward to brush his lips across hers.

"I figured it could wait," Cody shrugged. "I want to go to the mall with you and Greyson."

"Great," Greyson said brightly. "Let's go."

An hour later, they were all at a trendy record store in downtown LA. Greyson was digging through a stack of eighties records and Cody was laughing at him. Angela, thoroughly bored, was pacing back and forth watching her own glitter infused Converse light up from the black light up above.

"Hey, Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"Love you more…"

She continued to pace and think as she glanced around the store. She felt strangely calm for someone who was being stalked. Then again, she did have the two best bodyguards ever.

Her phone buzzed and she dug inside her pocket. It was a text, from Cody's little sister Alli. She and Alli had a…special relationship. They were competitive in lot of ways, and Alli was insanely jealous that Angela was closer to Greys0n than she was. But last summer they had sort of worked things out when Angela had to go to the hospital, and they were friendly acquaintances. Usually they just hung out for business and maintained their "best friends" relationship purely for press.

**From Alli: Hey is it true that greyson is in la? **

** To Alli: Ya he is y?**

** From Alli: Oh is he with u?**

Angela paused, wondering why Alli would be curious about this. Obviously she'd be jealous, but she and Greyson were exes. She knew Angela and Greyson were close friends, why shouldn't Angela tell the truth?

** To Alli: ya**

** From Alli: could u guys stop by at some point 2day? I have some stuff I need 2 give back from the tour**

** To Alli: Sure gimme like an hour**

** From Alli: Ok thanks see u then :)**

** To Alli: No problem k :)**

"Hey guess what?" Angela walked over to Greyson and Cody, who were still searching for records.

"What?" Greyson replied, inspecting a record closely.

"We're going to go see Alli!"

Greyson winced, but then glanced at Cody. He clearly didn't want to say anything about his ex-girlfriend in front of her brother.

"Are you sure about that?" Cody asked, looking a little concerned. "Alli's been in a really, really bad mood lately."

**Note: A lot of you guessed it was Cody at the door, and you were right. But who do you think sent Angela the letter? Review and let me know! 143!**


	6. A New Friend

"Hey guess what?" Angela walked over to Greyson and Cody, who were still searching for records.

"What?" Greyson replied, inspecting a record closely.

"We're going to go see Alli!"

Greyson winced, but then glanced at Cody. He clearly didn't want to say anything about his ex-girlfriend in front of her brother.

"Are you sure about that?" Cody asked, looking a little concerned. "Alli's been in a really, really bad mood lately."

"Has she?" Angela repeated, looking a little troubled. "Why?"

"I dunno, something or another," Cody shrugged. "She can't find a guy to go to this fashion show she was invited to with the Jenner girls and feels like a loser because they both have dates."

"Well what about her new boyfriend?"

"They broke up," Cody shrugged. "Something about her not feeling as strongly about him as she did about-"

Cody broke off and glanced half-heartedly at Greyson, who continued to sort through records like he hadn't heard. Cody cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway, she's just been a handful."

"Well, we'll just stop by. She has some stuff to give back to Greyson, so we'll just be in and out, you know," Angela shrugged, wondering exactly what she had gotten herself and more importantly, Greyson, into.

"Okay, I'm going to buy these two," Greyson decided and he went up to buy the records. Cody found Angela's arms and pulled her into him.

"Hi," she peered up at him from under her dark, curly lashes. Her pretty almond brown eyes were shiny.

"Okay, so here's the deal," he mumbled, leaning down to brush his lips against her ear. She stood on her tippy toes to give her easier access, and he nibbled on her soft skin as he spoke in a whisper. "Alli isn't exactly over Greyson."

"What do you mean?" she was finding it rather hard to focus with him so close, his lips hot against her skin. She understood the affection was simply so Greyson wouldn't think he was whispering about him, but Angela didn't mind.

"It's not pretty," Cody shook his head. "She looks at the pictures on her phone from the tour all the time, she has his songs on replay, she writes like love poems about him and stuff…It's weird."

Cody shuddered as he pulled away, and Angela frowned.

"Well, I guess that's sort of cute."

"It's not cute, it's really unhealthy," he frowned. "I'm worried about her, and I really don't think she should see Greyson."

"Well, she said it's because she has stuff to give him. Maybe it's just for closure, Codes. I think it's a good thing…And besides, it will only be for a minute."

"Okay," Cody nodded, tangling a hand in Angela's hair.

"Ready?" Greyson appeared over her shoulder swinging his bag obliviously.

"Yeah," Cody mumbled.

"Let's go," Angela said brightly. They all walked out into the rain and got into the car that was still waiting. The ride to Cody's house was uneventful.

"So Greyson, uh," Cody said sounding a little uneasy. "There's something we need to chat about real quick."

The car pulled up in front of Cody's house as the rain whipped the windows.

"Yeah?" Greyson was oblivious, playing with his necklace.

"So you and Alli…Um…"

"What'd I do?" he looked up uncomfortably, letting the bullet around his neck fall with a dull thunk-ing sound onto his chest.

"Well she's been sort of weird ever since the tour ended," Cody resigned, letting it all out with a deep breath. "I think she still might like you, and I just wanted to know what…page you were on, so to say."

"I'm not into Alli like that anymore," Greyson said honestly. "It was fun while it lasted, but we weren't right for each other. I'm, uh, sorry."

"No," Cody said quickly. "Don't apologize, I'm glad. It was sort of weird while you guys dated. Okay, I just wanted to know how you felt."

"So there's no problem?" Greyson looked happy.

"None," Cody said relieved. "Just make sure that Alli knows that it's all over."

"So try not to flirt with her," Angela said sternly.

"Please," Greyson rolled his chocolate brown eyes, and they all unloaded from the car. As they caught sight of Alli in the window, Cody felt his stomach clench. This was not going to be easy for his baby sister, she was all dressed up for him.

In some ways Alli was the most mature person on the planet. But when it came to boys, she wasn't even close to smart. But then again, what girls were?

"Uh-oh," Angela said in a low voice as Alli opened the door. She wore a tiny pair of denim shorts with a golden buckle and a sweeping low cut baby blue sweater exactly the shade of her eyes, and the color Greyson had once said he liked her in. Her beautiful golden hair was swinging loosely around her shoulders, and she wore natural makeup just like Greyson liked.

"Hi sis," Cody called as they made their way inside Cody's giant house in the Hollywood Hills.

"Hi Cody," she called in a light airy voice like a bell. She wore a graceful smile and she looked beautiful even through the rain. "Hi Angela! Hi Greyson! Long time no see."

"Hey Alli," Angela called back.

"How's it going?"

They got into the house and Angela was immediately greeted by a pair of arms snug around her waist.

"Oh, hey kiddo," she greeted Tom, Cody's eight year old brother.

"Hi Angela!" he said sounding excited. "Yay, you're here! Wanna go upstairs and play?"

"She'd love to, but we're only popping in and out," Cody said to his little brother, who took Angela's hand in one of his own. His was a little sticky.

"Hey Tom, remember me?" Greyson reached down to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Yes, I beat you at Call Of Duty like eight hundred times," Tom recalled, and Greyson laughed.

"Yeah, you did."

"Wait, why only in and out?" Alli was focused on a single part of the conversation.

"Well, we're going to um plan this party thingy for tomorrow night," Cody made up wildly. "So we need to get back to Angela's house to make up the guest list."

"Ooh, am I invited?" Alli squeaked.

"Of course," Angela said, glancing up at Cody. Great, now they had to have a party.

"So, I heard you had some of my stuff?" Greyson smiled brightly at Alli, who seemed to melt a little under his gaze.

"Oh, yeah," she said in that same light voice. "I'll go get it, you stay here! And stay cute."

Greyson didn't reply, just smiled a little awkwardly as Alli disappeared, and Cody raked a hand through his hair.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Greyson shook his head.

"I told you," Cody replied. "Angela, wasn't she-"

But Angela was busy playing with Tom on the floor with a set of trucks. Tom still had his hand laced through Angela's.

"Hey, Tommy," Cody chuckled. "Hands off my girlfriend."

"Angela and I are going to get married," Tom said brightly, and Angela burst into a fit of giggles.

"We are?"

"Yes," Tom said sweetly, and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He had a grape juice stain on his face, and Angela put a hand to her heart even though she felt his lips were wet and sticky against her skin.

"Aw, Tom that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cody was having a hard time not laughing as he helped Angela to her feet. "Tom, Angela's _my _girlfriend. You have to get your own."

"Ugh, life is hard!" Tom stomped up the stairs and the rest of them laughed as Alli came down the stairs.

Cody glanced at Angela, who was laughing harder than she had in awhile.

"Maybe Tom sent you the letter because he wants you to himself," Cody half joked.

"Okay, so I have two of your shirts and I think this is your necklace?" Alli pulled the golden chain that was around her neck, which had a cross pendant on it. It was clear she was going to have a hard time removing it by the way she gripped it between her perfectly manicured nails.

"Thanks," Greyson took the shirts and waited expectantly for the necklace. When she didn't make any moves to remove it, he cleared his throat. "Uh, you can keep the necklace if you want."

"Oh thank you!" she threw herself into Greyson's arms, and he shrank back rather than hug her back.

"You're welcome Alli."

"Uh, okay, let's get going," Cody started, but a voice from the stairs made them all turn.

"Alli? Whose here?"

"Oh, come on down Madison!"

A lovely girl with dark perfectly spiraled hair, chocolate skin, and caramel brown eyes appeared. She wore a petal pink sweater and a pair of white shorts, and a smile.

"Cody, you know Madison."

"Of course, hey Maddy," Cody greeted her with a smile. She smiled back gently.

"Hi Cody."

"And this is my friend Angela," Alli introduced them. "And my _really really _good friend Greyson."

"Nice to meet you," Madison said with another pretty smile. She radiated kindness, and Angela liked her instantly.

"Same," Angela smiled back as Greyson smiled too.

"Oh my god, you are so much more beautiful in person! And that's saying a lot since every picture I see of you makes me _sooo _jealous," Madison gushed.

"Aw, don't be jealous," Angela was flattered. "You're gorgeous! I saw your movie, Game Plan? You were so cute!"

"Oh, that was so long ago," Madison giggled. "It's sort of embarrassing I'm remembered as the little dweeb in the tutu."

"No, that movie was classic," Greyson assured her. "I loved it."

"Well thank you," she pressed a hand over her heart, treasuring the compliment.

"Well it was nice to see you, but we gotta go," Cody took Angela's hand.

"Yeah, they're having a party tomorrow and they have to get the invites out," Alli said with a smile at her friend. Madison smiled back.

"How fun!"

"Do you want to come?" Angela asked. Hey, go big or go home right? If she was going to have a party, she might as well do things right.

"Oh, can I?" she gasped excitedly. "That would be amazing! Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear? Thank you, thank you!"

She threw her arms around Angela and Angela hugged her back instantly. Man, she was nice! It was so hard to find people in Hollywood who weren't stuck up.

"Goodbye Greyson," Alli wiggled her fingers seductively, and Greyson smiled back.

"Bye Alli. Nice to meet you Madison."

"Nice to meet you!" she chimed back, the smile never leaving her face. They all walked out of the house, and Angela took Cody's hand as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, Codes," she giggled.

"What for?"

"Now we have to have a party tomorrow."

**Note: Hi guys! So you've probably noticed I haven't been updating as often as usual, and I'm really sorry but there's nothing I can do to change that! I'm really sorry about how annoying the random updates are, and I hope things will be a little better towards middle November, maybe. Also I haven't forgotten about the other more adult story I've promised you, and I will post the first chapter of it soon! I'm sorry for the wait, review, 143! **


	7. The Lead

Greyson pulled his knees to his chest as he sat on the couch in Angela's living room, watching she and Cody make countless calls on both of their phones to invite people to the party Alli had made necessary.

"Look, I don't really get the point of this," Cody sighed exasperatedly, hanging up the phone from a long, chatty call with Stella Hudgens.

"The point of what?" Angela mouthed as she pinched the phone between her shoulder and her ear. Her hands were busy on her laptop, inviting even more people via email.

"The party," Cody grumbled, hitting the next number in his contact's list. "The LA Premier of Chasing Mavericks is tomorrow night and I really wanted to take you."

"Chasing Mavericks?" Greyson repeated, blankly. "What's that?"

"It's the new surfing movie that's out."

"Because America really needs another surfing movie," Greyson rolled his eyes, and Cody raised his eyebrows.

"What's the problem with surfing?"

"Nothing, just that Soul Surfer was so good that I don't think they really need any more surfing movies, at least not for awhile."

"Soul Surfer could've been better if Anna Sophia Rob was-"

"Guys," Angela hung up her phone, a little sharply. "Could you just help me get the invites out? I can't do this on my own. And Cody, you're the one who made this stupid party necessary so shut up about it."

Cody looked stung.

"What's your problem?" he hung up too.

"I don't have a problem, it's just that-"

"No, you sounded like you had a problem."

"I'm telling you I don't have a-"

"Save it. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well _now _my problem is that you won't let me finish a freaking sentence."

Cody was silent.

"Well?" Angela glared. "Nothing to say?"

"Oh," Cody said pleasantly. "Are you finished with your sentence?"

"Okay, you know wh-?!"  
"Guys, let's all be cool," Greyson laid a hand on Cody's shoulder and Angela's forearm.

"I'm just tired of fighting with Angela all the time," Cody reached up irritably and tangled his hand in his bangs.

"Well then stop starting fights, it's simple enough," Angela rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes it's like I don't even know you!"

"Is this what all relationships are like?" Greyson wondered aloud.

"Well maybe if we spent more time together than you would know me better than you do," Angela retorted.

"We see each other every freaking day! What more could you want?"

"You act like it's such a chore to spend time with me!"

"Don't turn this around on me, Angela. You're the one who does that all the time."

"Look, if you don't like it why don't you just leave?" Angela demanded.

"Seriously, this can't be normal," Greyson mumbled, resting his chin on his knees as he took in the scene. He looked like a child caught between his fighting parents.

"Maybe I will," Cody stood up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I just can't deal with you right now, sometimes I wish you'd just _stay away from me!" _

"Fine, whatever," Angela rolled her eyes again as Cody stormed towards the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut behind him.

The door banged shut with an echo that left both Greyson's and Angela's ears ringing. He turned his head a little to meet her eyes, which were surprisingly shiny already.

"Oh, Ang, I'm so sorry he's just-"

"It's fine," she gave a watery smile and brushed the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand. "Let's just keep doing the invites, we need to finish getting these out before tomorrow."

She reached for her phone just as it rang, and she looked down at it.

"Whose calling you, is it Cody?" Greyson smiled, hoping to make her feel better.

She shook her head. "It's an unknown number."

She answered it and turned on speaker phone for Greyson.

"Hello?"

There was no reply, and she glanced down at the phone confusedly.

"I guess it's a wrong number or something," Greyson shrugged with a flip of his layered brown locks. "Just hang-"

"I told you to stay away from them," the voice was a harsh, unisex whisper.

"H-huh?" Angela's eyes widened.

"I told you to stay away from them," the voice repeated. "Or else. This is your last chance, Angela Megel."

And then the line clicked, and the call ended.

Angela turned to Greyson, the blood rushing out of her face.

"Greyson," she said hoarsely. "Ohmygod."

"Shh," he got off the couch he was on and slipped onto the chair next to her, collecting her in his arms. "It's okay, whoever that was won't touch you. The alarms are all on, the doors are locked…It's okay, it's okay…"

He said whatever came into his mind, trying hard to calm her down. She didn't cry or shout or shake, she just sat there on the chair frozen with her hands clamped tight together and her beautiful face pale.

"I just…I wish I knew who was doing this," Angela finally said. "Who could it be? Not a fan, because my number's not out and neither is my address. Greyson, it has to be someone I know. Someone I'm close to."

"Angela," he said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad, okay?"

"What is it, Greyson?"

"Well," he said slowly. "If you really think it is someone you know, then maybe…"

"Just spit it out, please Grey!"

The suspense was killing her, literally.

"Well, what did the person on the phone say? For you to stay away from Cody and Greyson, right?"

She nodded once, curtly.

"And what did Cody say to you right before he left?" Greyson asked, timidly.

_Just stay away from me. _

A strange choice of words.

Greyson avoided Angela's eyes. "And the call came when he was gone, just like last time when the envelope came while he was gone."

When Angela didn't answer, he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Look, I know it's crazy," he sighed. "Just forget about it, I just thought for like a second that maybe-"

"No, Greyson," Angela put her pale hand on his. "I think you might be right."

**Note:ahhh! :o So who do you think it is? Tom? Cody? Alli? A random fan, still? Someone else? Let me know! Review, review review! This story has like two avid readers so it kinda makes me not want to write it, but it's my favorite to write. I just wished you guys liked it as much as I did! It would make me sooo happy if you could get the word around a little? Tell your friends and stuff or tweet about it or something? I just want to know people are reading this! Please, please review! Thanks so much in advance, 143! **


	8. First Clue

Angela and Greyson stared at each other for a moment, fear evident in both Greyson's dark chocolate eyes and Angela's milk chocolate. After a moment of tense silence, Greyson spoke again.

"But let's not go too crazy," he said at last. "Just because Cody wasn't here when all the stuff happened, just because he has your address and phone number, that doesn't mean anything Ang, it really doesn't. Judging those standards, there are loads of people it could be."

"But the motives wouldn't be there," Angela said with a gusty exhale as though she had been holding in breath. She was feeling a bit better that Greyson was thinking so rationally. It saved her from having to.

Because presently, her thoughts were exactly the opposite of rational. All she could think about was Cody, her Cody, her amazingly sweet boyfriend was the one causing her all this confusion and pain.

Of course, he _would _have a reason to do it. A very good reason. They had been fighting a lot lately, and if Angela had listened to the voice on the phone or followed the letter's directions then she'd be out of Cody's beautiful golden hair and he wouldn't have to break up with her himself. Cowardly, yes, but it was absolutely something Cody would do.

If he did want to break up with her, then he knew he'd have to hurt her. Despite the fights that he was getting tired of, he probably still loved her and wouldn't want to do that. Besides, he couldn't have that smear on his crystal clean reputation. Imagine if the fans found out Cody broke Angela's heart…

Angela mentioned this aloud, and Greyson's brow drew steadily deeper.

"I can't say that's not something Cody wouldn't do," Greyson said at last. "It seems like him, it's a logical reason but why would he tell you to stay away from me too?"

Angela didn't even have to think.

"Alli," she said at the same second he finished his question.

"Huh?"

"Cody said Alli was in a bad mood lately, right?"

Greyson nodded once, the curtain of chocolate hair sweeping over the tips of his eyelashes.

"And he told me that is was pretty much because she doesn't like any of the guys she's been saying as much as she liked you."

Greyson's face was blank; he was indifferent.

"So?"

"So, obviously during the tour I was pretty much the main source of stress for you guys. She didn't like how close we were."

"So?" he asked again.

"Well, if I was out of your life then Alli would be able to see you again without me, and then your relationship could resume and be perfect and Cody wouldn't have to deal with his sister being such a pain."

"Okay," Greyson thought it over. "I guess that makes sense. But thinking like that, how come you don't think it's Alli whose doing this?"

"Because after last summer, she wouldn't dare," Angela said, forcing the thought out of her mind. Angela had been walking with Alli, who was sort of an enemy at the time, when she was hit by a bus as she walked across the street. Alli had gone into hysterics when an irrational Cody blamed her, because, well, Alli _had _threatened Angela earlier in the summer.

Still, they were friends now…Sort of.

"I guess," Greyson said half-heartedly.

"She wouldn't do that to Cody," Angela sounded like she was convincing herself now. Her brown eyes were glassy as she stared ahead, thinking over everything. She and Alli were on good terms now…right?

Greyson nodded, sounding sure of himself now.

"You're right. It couldn't be Alli."

oOo

"Has Cody called yet?" Greyson was timid as he held up a ladder so Angela could reach the underside of the dining room balcony that was the upstairs living room. She was hanging golden lamee streamers.

"No," she said crossly. The part starts in half an hour, and she hadn't seen her boyfriend since the afternoon before when they fought. "Maybe he won't show."

"Or maybe that's him now," Greyson glanced out the window as a limo turned into the side driveway, the one for private residence at the Megel household.

Angela almost toppled off the ladder.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Greyson watched as Cody climbed out, an enormous box in his hands. He was followed by Alli and Madison, both giggling excitedly as they hopped out too.

Cody walked to the door and Greyson buzzed him in.

"Don't act like you're accusing him of anything," Angela said in a low breath. "If it really is him doing all this, we don't want to let on that we know, okay Grey?"

"Whatever you say, love."

As Cody entered amidst a storm of greetings from both of the younger girls, he was silent. Angela got down from the ladder just as he reached her side. Silently, he reached out for her waist and pulled her into his arms, her face against his chest. He held her close, his body arching to fit into the concaves of hers and he rested his cheek against the top of her head as he closed his eyes and breathed in her familiar, wonderful smell.

"I missed you Angel."

His voice was low, and his touch snug.

"I missed you too," she tried to keep her voice level even though she was screaming inside. The second he touched her, she wanted to bleed all of the internal toxins that she had created. She wanted to just let it all leak out, probably with tears, and let him know how there was doubt shrouding every one of her movements, how she wasn't sure if it was him, the boy she loved most in the world that was hurting her like this.

The pain was almost intolerable, and she didn't even realize that she was crying until Cody pulled away, shocked.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he sounded alarmed, even scared. The look on his face, twisted up in agony to match hers without even knowing what was wrong erased absolutely all doubt.

"N-nothing," she blubbered, reaching up to wipe away the tears, feeling quite foolish that she was here crying in front of Alli and Madison. Greyson, who had seen her cry countless times before, was at her side at once with his hand on the small of her back. His light touch was soothing, she knew it was meant to show her she had him but he wasn't expecting her to turn to him since he wasn't what she needed right now.

"It's not nothing," Cody kissed away her tears as if they were alone, and she held herself close to him, hiding herself in his shoulder. "Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"I got a call from the person who gave me the letter," she decided on saying, knowing that this would be the answer to explain the tears to Cody without hurting him. He shouldn't know she doubted him, even for a second.

He looked almost relieved.

"That's all?" he held her tighter, squeezing her hips and kissing her lips once, softly, sweetly.

"H-huh?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me," he pulled away a little and tucked a lock of curled dark brown hair behind her ear. She was wearing a silver dress with crystal pumps and shimmery makeup. "Because of our fight yesterday. But that's beside the point. What did the call say?"

"The same thing as the letter. A warning to stay away from you and Grey, my last chance."

"It's okay," Cody pulled her close, almost absentmindedly.

"No, it's not. It means that whoever this person is, they have my number. And address. It can't be a fan, Codes. It's someone we know."

"Shh," he pressed his lips to her hair. "We'll figure this out, Angela."

"What's going on?" Angela had almost forgotten about Madison and Alli. She turned out of Cody's arm, an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, sorry," she forced a smile. Alli seemed a little frozen, a forced smile set on her perfectly made up lips. She was wearing a short blush colored dress with a black lace cardigan and pink high heels.

Madison was wearing a similar dress, in white with pink heels and a pink lace cardigan. Both girls had set on sparkly eye shadow and lots of eyeliner.

"It's okay," Madison crossed the room in three easy strides, a little hesitantly. She seemed unsure of herself as she wrapped her arms around Angela and hugged her. Angela didn't hesitate, and hugged her back.

"What's going on?" Madison pulled away after a moment, looking concerned. Her brown eyes sparkled with the warmth of her tone, but her brow was furrowed with worry she tried to keep from showing. Obviously for Angela's sake.

"It's just this person," Angela started, but her face crumpled, and Greyson finished for her. He told Alli and Madison the whole story, about the letter and the pictures and the call and how confused Angela was about everything. He didn't mention doubting Cody, following Angela's lead.

"That's horrible," Madison's pretty brown eyes were wide with fear. "Oh my god, Angela I am so sorry! What can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Angela forced a smile, glancing at Alli who was still silent. "Let's just have fun tonight. Take all of our minds off it."  
"Totally," Alli took the moment to jump in, her voice a little higher than usual.

Greyson cast her a funny look, and opened his mouth to speak when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alli quickly turned around and walked to the door.

After that, there wasn't much opportunity to talk all together. The house filled with Hollywood's most prestigious teens. The Jenner girls, Victoria Justice, Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande with a couple other friends from her TV series, Jeanette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove (much to Greyson's liking), Austin Mahone and his girlfriend, Connor Maynard, Cody's old touring mates; Big Time Rush, Cameron, Lily Halpern, and Becky Gomez, Jessica Jarell, Harry Styles and Taylor Swift came together, Stefanie Scott, China Anne McClain with her sisters, Jaden and Willow Smith, Jake Austin, Mackenzie Foy, Cymphonique Miller, Nolan Gould, Bella Throne and Zendaya Coleman, Ryan Beatty and six or eight of his friends, Peyton List, and even Justin and Selena stopped by.

"Cody," Angela called as she made her way through the dance floor. The music was loud and pounding, and the room dark with only strobe lights. It was hard to tell who was who as she peered at the familiar faces of her friends.

"Great party, Angela," someone gave her shoulder a squeeze as she passed. Angela glanced up from the pair of pink heels to meet Victoria Justice's eyes.

"Thanks, glad you came!"  
"Nice to see ya, little sis," Justin gave Angela's hair a playful tussle.

"Same! I'm happy you made it!"

"Whoa, cute shoes," Willow ran a hand across her cropped hair and stomped down on the floor with her own rosy pump for emphasis.

"Thanks! I love your top!"

Eventually, she made it across the room to where Cody was DJing playfully, and messing up the tracks on purpose.

"Hey baby," he gave her a smile and pulled her close. "How's it going?"

"Great," she laughed breathily, free and happy. "I love this, honestly I'm so ecstatic!"

"Good," Cody smiled, happy for her. He leaned in to kiss her, but paused halfway and chuckled. He reached up to touch under her eye. "You have some makeup," he wiped it away, and she put her hand to her cheek self-consciously.

"That's embarrassing," she pulled away with a chuckle. "I'm going upstairs to check my face."

"Okay, babe," Cody turned back to the DJ station and Angela walked over to the stairs. The music faded dimmer and dimmer as she made her way to her room. The sound of footsteps, running footsteps made her tense up.

"Hello?" she called wearily from the banister. She couldn't even hear the music from downstairs anymore, it made her feel alone. "Is anyone up here?"

She heard the sound of a window slamming open and quickly raced to her room. It was too late, the window was wide open and the curtains blew in the evening breeze. Angela hit the light switch and glanced around.

She gasped.

There, on her wooden floor, was a drizzle of red. Puddled to form words, it read: I AM A LOT CLOSER THAN YOU THINK.

Angela felt her heart stop as she glanced around the room for a hint of who it had been. There, by the window, was a single pink shoe.

**Note: :O Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but Imma try to do it more often! Please Review! :) **


End file.
